Disney Girls
by Tono Radish
Summary: Amelia Jones is a Disney girl at heart, to the point where it's consumed her life and she barely leaves her house. Her whole world is movie after movie and song after song, and could it be her Prince Charming has come along in a high school of all places?
1. Once Upon a Dream

A young girl sat down in her bedroom, clicking around YouTube. She was quietly hunched over looking into the monitor, when she let out a shriek of sheer happiness.

"FOR TRUE LOVE CONCORS ALL!"

"SHUT UP AMELIA!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME MOM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!?"

"TRUE LOVE'S KISS!"

"KISS!? IS THERE A BOY IN YOUR ROOM!?"

"SHUT UP MOM!"

"I'M COMING UP!"

Galumphing footsteps came up the stairs where Amelia wait. The door swung open to a red faced mother looking for any boys. Amelia only glared at the lack of faith her mom had in her.

"What are you doing," was what the mom asked.

"I'm having a moment."

Her mother marched over to the computer screen, suspicious, but all she was the prince from Snow White singing up at said princess. One Song man, that's all it takes.

"… Again with the Disney movies."

"Not just any Disney movie, I'm talking about the one to rule them all."

"I thought Cinderella was your favorite? I remember all of yesterday you were dancing around the living room with your arms in the air as if someone was actually dancing with you. _So this is love, so this is love-"_

"I was dancing with someone!"

"Who?"

Amelia put her arms together and sighed lovingly, "My dream prince."

"… Dream prince. Where have I heard that one- oh yes! Last week, when you went into the forest and we had to get the police to go find you!"

"Dad is the police, you're being way too dramatic mom."

"You were trying to sing with the birds. A squirrel attacked you."

Amelia huffed folding her arms, not at all like a lady should but she didn't care. Her mom gave a disapproving nod as she started picking up the numerous _things_ on her daughter's floor. Fairy Tale books, movies, blankets, a limited edition magic lamp. Hell, there was even a tiara on the floor, the plastic jewel dulled from constant usage.

"When are you going to grow up," sighed the mother.

"Grow up?" Amelia jumped to her feet on her bed, "I'm never growing up! Off to Neverland!"

She jumped and smacked her head on the ceiling, falling back onto the mattress. It was painful to say the least.

"Amelia, I'm making a new rule."

"A new rule?"

"You are going to go out this weekend or I'm taking away your concept art materials."

Her daughter flinched. Not her concept art materials. It was all Amelia ever wanted. She dreamed of being a lead animator and storyteller. She had all sorts of wonderful ideas, and her mother appreciated that, really she did, but she was always worried her daughter was missing out on a normal life.

"Go out… like… with friends?"

"Yes, like a normal high school girl. This is your senior year, you should be having fun."

"Mom," she hesitated, "It's not like I don't appreciate you worrying about me, really I do, it means a lot, but my friends don't like to watch Disney movies."

"Amelia, I'm going to spell this out in a way you'll understand. Tiana in The Princess and The Frog."

Amelia was shocked by her mom's logic, she had her in a corner. All Tiana ever did was work. All work and no play keeps you from becoming a Disney princess. Finally, Amelia gave in.

"I'll be normal this weekend."

Her mom was pleased, so much that she lightly punched her daughter in the shoulder, "That's the spirit. Maybe you can even work toward getting a boyfriend."

"I don't want to date boys mom, I want to find a prince!"

"Good luck Kate Middleton."

"DON'T DISS KATE!"

Amelia ran to her desk and cradled her assorted books and magazines with the woman. Even her friend Kiki agreed that Kate was cool, even though it was only because she was shown in some historical anime the Japanese girl loved to watch. Yup, two animation buddies, only Kiki left her house even less than Amelia.

Her mom was essentially satisfied that her daughter was going to be normal this weekend, go out with the girls and all that jazz. If the woman was lucky, maybe Amelia would warm up to that nice Canadian boy Matthew, because he was polite. Amelia's mom appreciated polite.

And so the next day Amelia schlepped all the way to Pangaea National Academy, the world's most diverse academy for high school students. Nothing was really special about that day. Amelia walked up to Kiki as they spoke of what they could do that weekend to fake out their persistent mothers. Kiki had it taken care of, there was supposed to be a new Karaoke Bar opening downtown and they could get a room and Kiki could sing all the anime themes she wanted and Amelia could sing as many vocally challenging Disney songs as she wanted. They cheered at the idea and even considered bringing pens and paper for drawing, but decided against it, as it would tip off their parents.

And then their friend Francis bounced over. Francis was a year older than the other girls. He was also a man whore and only started talking to them because their socially awkward virgin status was appealing to him. It was only after he found they had interesting personalities and goals that they wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that he decided they would make better friends than girlfriends. This was a pattern with all boys who found them to be attractive. It was actually pretty common, so common that the girls stopped noticing it.

"What's up Francy Pants," said Amelia, half listening as she drew pictures on her homework.

"We've got a new student in my class," smiled the bearded boy, a Flynn Rider vibe coming off it.

Kiki stood up, "DOES HE SIT BY THE WINDOW!? IS HE AN EXCHANGE STUDENT!? ARE HIS EYES TWO DIFFERENT COLORS!?"

The French boy sighed at this reaction, "I should have expected this. Hoh hon. No, he's not anything like that. This conversation is mostly for Amelia."

"So what about this guy," asked Amelia still not interested.

"He's a prince."

Amelia's eyes bugged out of her head as she looked at her classmate. YOU BEST NOT BE JOKING SON OR SHE'LL KILL YOU NO LIE! Her pencil snapped in her grasp. She beckoned the boy to lead the way and he did gladly. Kiki followed, interested in the idea of turning Amelia's love affair into a manga. They went to the classroom where the homeboy waits. To Amelia's despair she did not see the prince, but instead saw swarms of girls, all of them trying to get a shot at fame and awesomeness and most importantly: princess status. Amelia's frown only deepened when she realized she was going to try and meet the guy for the same reasons. They aborted mission and went to class before the bell rang.

It was lunchtime and Kiki was buying food while Amelia waited in the grass. She looked up at the clouds, wondering if any of them resembled the prince hiding in the school somewhere. She rolled around and hummed to herself. She decided to take out her notebook and draw princes, a whole bunch of them. She wondered what king od prince he was? Was he tall, handsome, Indian maybe? Disney was limiting on their princes but the fact is that he could really be anyone. She looked around, being an anti social she couldn't even give you the names of half the kids in her English class, much less point out a new face. To her, everyone was a stranger.

"But- But- I love you!"

She looked up, the prospect of a love confession as seen on TV made her get up and peer around the corner behind the school.

"I've told you a thousand times to please stop stalking me."

And now she was even more interested, a love crazed school girl. Oh Kiki would eat this up! Where is she anyway? She's taking way too long.

"Just give me one reason why we can't be together!?"

"I can give you ten."

"I only asked for one!"

It was then Amelia stepped on a twig and was noticed by the two. There was that one girl from New Zealand or something and then the boy turned around revealing his face. And what a face it was. Amelia felt her heart stop, he was absolutely perfect looking. He smirked at the sight of Amelia's dopey face. She smiled to herself as she realized she was referred to as dopey.

"One reason," he said approaching Amelia with a smirk and British accent, "I'll give you one reason."

Amelia was suddenly pulled by the waste close to this hottie, "Because this girl is my girlfriend. No buzz off ya bloody prat."

The girl stared at Amelia, who stared back in shock. Did she hear that right? Was she dreaming? She looked at the arm around her, her face only heating up more. She wasn't used to this, she was used to being loud and expressive while at the same time avoiding the gazes of her fellow humans. Who was this guy? The other girl ran away and Amelia went into a total zonk state of mind.

"Well, thanks for going along with that," he said releasing her, "What's your name?"

"M-my name? Wait you just said that I was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, because starting now you are," he responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really," was all she could say.

Is that how it works? She always knew that movies were supposed to be over the top and embellished, but she never figured it would happen like this?

"Really really," was what he responded with.

"But… I don't even know you," she responded letting the situation sink in.

He stared at her, "Me?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know who I am?"

She nodded no and he only laughed. Who is this guy? What?

"I'm Arthur," he said, "So, where are we sitting for lunch?"

**Yay! Idk, I saw this video on the top 25 most romantic moments in Disney movies and I love Disney and I love Hetlia and I sort of wanted to put them together but I never did until now!**


	2. When You Wish Upon a Star

Kiki slurped her instant ramen while Amelia ate her sandwich. Her big dark eyes focused on the smiling British boy sitting beside them. Amelia didn't seem to mind him but Kiki was creeped out. This was a time for drawing and coming up with stories, Kiki can't do that while there's a stranger watching them, listening in, and silently judging. Kiki pulled Amelia aside.

"Hey who is this guy? Why is he sitting with us?"

Amelia smiled dumbly looking back at the boy sitting a little bit away, he waved as she turned back to Kiki, "He's Arthur."

"How do you know him?"

"Well he said he's my boyfriend now."

Kiki was dumbfounded by her friend's answer, "and you're okay with that? Do you even know him?"

"I mean I just met him a little bit ago."

"Look Amelia, I know you're too nice for your own good and you act without thinking a lot because when it comes to real life you don't have much going on upstairs and that's fine, it's cute even, but you can't just let some pretty British boy tell you what to do."

"What?"

"...1776, Amelia, 1776."

Amelia nodded, understanding. She turned around, marching to the sexy young lad ready to assert herself and her freedom as an American. Kiki followed behind, getting ready to get her friend back. And then the boy smiled up at Amelia like a teenage heartthrob.

"Did you draw these?"

Amelia deflated, going back to her usual self, "yeah!"

"These are really good. You truly have a gift."

She smiled at the compliment, fanning it away, "no nothing like that, more like a good work ethic."

"Amelia," said Kiki impatiently.

"Oh right! Arthur," she asserted, "I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"Okay," he smiled not affected.

Amelia smiled, "great! This one was a lot of fun, I liked using the crayons."

They continued their chatter when Kiki decided to step in where her friend could not.

"Arthur, Amelia and I have a time where we like to be creative and do our thing without anyone else getting in our faces and-"

She was cut off when the wind started blowing and Arthur slowly turned his head, the light hitting him just right.

"Were you saying something Kiki?"

"DONT MOVE!"

The next thing Arthur knew he was modeling for the girls who liked to draw. And then Kiki started talking, getting immediately comfortable with the handsome stranger.

"So what grade are you in?" Asked Kiki.

"I'm in my second year," he smiled.

"Oh that's the same as francy pants," Amelia pointed out.

Arthur stiffened at this, his large eyebrow twitched. It was apparent to them that he and Francis didn't get along. This made Kiki like him even more, a potential love triangle OF THAT KIND! She would have to tell Lizzy about this English boy later.

"Oh! Arthur," Amelia started, "do you know anything about the new student? Is it true what they say?"

He smiled like he knew something Amelia didn't, "what do they say?"

"That he's a prince!"

He laughed, "Do you want to meet him?"

"You know him!? I went to his class earlier but couldn't see him over all the girls circling him!"

Arthur's expression softened, "do you want to date this prince guy?"

Amelia smiled, "well, I was thinking about how cool that would be and then I decided against it."

"Why's that?"

"Because," Amelia smiled having one of her moments, "people should be recognized for who they are. We're more than what the social pyramid allows us to show. Not to say his prince status isn't really cool, I mean I'd settle for being able to draw him."

Arthur smiled and turned to Kiki, "and you?"

"I don't usually like other people, all they want are money and favors."

Arthur only laughed at this and then Amelia laughed, and even Kiki laughed. It wasn't how they usually ate but in the end Kiki was okay with it. Amelia finally asked.

"So what's the prince like?"

"He's a total prat," he replied simply.

"Oh," her dreams died.

"Yeah no, he thinks he's entitled to everything and has girlfriends in every country and can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Oh," her dreams died again.

"But, he is handsome. And deep down he's not a total sod. He's got his moments you know?"

"Oh!" She was hopeful until he crushed her.

"But he only acts like a prince when he's got something to gain. I definitely don't like that about him. He's only in this school because he's been partying a lot and his parents think he needs to spend some time as a commoner. The thing is, the crown is all for show and he's like sixth in line or something, so it really doesn't even matter if he's a real prince or not. His status will basically get him through life."

"You sure know a lot," Kiki glared.

"Well he's an attention whore, he kept gabbing about himself to impress his classmates, you know put himself at the top at the start or something," he said a little too quickly.

Amelia stood up with her fist in the air, "well let's go find him!"

"What?"

"Even if he acts like a jerk I still wanna meet the prince, just to say I have."

"Amelia it might not end up as a good experience," Kiki tried to warn her friend.

"There's no such thing as a bad experience, especially when you can learn from it," the busty girl cheered, "besides, we can ask if he'll let us draw him."

Kiki picked up her pens and paper, drooling as she did, "lead the way."

"Story elements," Amelia whispered all excited.

"Plot exposition," Kiki whispered back.

"One liners~"

"Character development~"

"Dialog~"

"Major conflict~"

They went back and forth as Arthur watched them. It was strange and yet he liked it. Especially Amelia, she was really cute. She was so passionate about drawing and writing. Thinking on it he would rather listen to her geek out about drawing than anything else in the whole world. What do you call that? He smiled as he thought, these girls are so interesting.

So they walked around the school wondering where the prince might be hiding. Arthur had all sorts of ideas, mainly the classroom and the bathroom. The girls decided to take some guesses as well but they never found anyone called the prince. Still they attracted a lot of attention everywhere they went.

"Hey Arthur do you play a sport or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're popular."

He smirked at this, "well I played rugby and cricket for a while."

"Cricket? I played baseball!"

"They're not the same thing," he glared.

She smiled as bright as fifty stars, "then you can show me sometime! And then I'll teach you baseball!"

His cheeks turned pink and he turned away, "yeah whatever you say."

He was suddenly annoyed at his own reactions. Why were his facial cheeks betraying him? Kiki noticed this and wrote it down. They wondered around some more and finally stopped back at Arthur's classroom, the prince would have to appear at some point right?

"Hey Amelia," Arthur started.

Kiki's eyes sparkled when she saw the nervousness is Arthur's eyes. This was the moment! He opened his mouth to say something, something really important. And then a hushed yell was heard.

"Hey! Where did you guys go? I went to our usual spot and didn't see you?"

They all turned to look at the boy no one ever noticed. He looked mad but in a really cute little kid sort of way. His name was Matthew and he was always polite, even when he's mad like in this situation. He walked up to Amelia, his face growing super red because of he obviously has a crush. Kiki's eyes sparkled even more, a love triangle was heating up before her.

"Oh," said the bespectacled boy looking up, "I guess that explains it."

Amelia looked to where Her friend Matthew was looking, he was staring at Arthur. Arthur watched the invisible boy.

"Do I know you," he asked a little offended by the staring.

"I'm in your class," Arthur's silent rival deadpanned, "Amelia, don't fall for the prince charming act, because that's all it is: an act."

"Prince Charming? What are you talking about Mattie?"

"Well I guess that cat's out of the bag," smiled Arthur, "Amelia, darling, I'm the prince you've been looking for."

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHN! Yeah did you see that coming? Yeah… we all saw that coming. Lol I love Kiki's obsession with love triangles. There is so much Kiki in my soul. I'll be pretty busy for a while so everything will be updated sparingly, this is more like a relaxation fic. Review!**


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Alright… I'll admit… I went a little nuts back there. Here's an update. I hope you like it… you deserve more than what I gave you. Peace out. Updates may vary in timing but more or less Disney Girls is back, before my original planning.**

Arthur's persona completely changed with Matthew there. He was suddenly a cocky ass compared to the giddy bastard he was a minute ago. Amelia scrunched up her nose as she stared at Arthur.

"You're the prince?"

"Don't act so disappointed," he said seductively.

She glared, "It's not that."

"Then what," he responded, leaning in a little too close for Matthew's liking.

"I don't appreciate liars."

Arthur was going to respond but his face was pulled far away from Amelia's by the hand of a usually shy boy. Amelia was a little surprised by how assertive Matthew was being. Matthew was surprised by how assertive he was being!? Arthur turned around and glared at the Canadian.

"How dare you!"

"Step off Arthur!"

"That's Prince to you, blue collared peasant."

And then Arthur felt himself get smacked, but not by Matthew, by Amelia, "And more than liars I hate bullies."

Arthur stood there shocked as Amelia took her team and left. Arthur stared at the wall before touching his face with a shaking hand.

"Damn it all… I've done it again," He mumbled to himself.

He caught sight of his reflection in a nearby puddle. He knew he was looking at his face and yet it didn't reflect who he truly was. He was always two people, he was The Prince and then he was Arthur and Arthur always came second. He laughed to himself. He had never seen many Disney movies but one stuck out to him now.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside," he sang out, mostly for Amelia.

He stomped into the puddle, not liking what he saw. Where was the Arthur that was comfortable? He was back with Amelia and Amelia had left him. He fell onto his butt and played with some grass, moping by himself.

"Amelia, I know I've been a jerk but… No, that's not right. Amelia, I know you're dorky and I've got personality issues… That's bloody stupid. Amelia… Amelia I was in a corner singing Mulan because I know you like Disney! I've never been very fond of it but if you gave me the chance I could be that fairy tale prince you're looking for! That was the most stupid of all. I just met her; I know all kinds of girls so why does she make me feel so different?"

The grass blew out of his finger tips and he got up and dusted himself off, "I haven't had a real crush since… I've never had a real crush. I should go apologize… hmmm… I've never apologized before either?"

Amelia burst into her home after school. She was so angry! Huh, she's never been angry before? And to think she actually thought of him as a potential crush!? She actually could see herself falling for that creep! She bet that he didn't even like Disney! Well screw that, it's back to square one! Her career as an animator is way more important than any fleeting TV romance with a prince! She flung herself onto her bed and screamed into her blankets. And then she calmed down.

"I thought you were supposed to be in love before your heart was broken… I feel so let down," she mumbled to herself.

She was actually starting to like Arthur. He was like a shining angel that came down from the heavens to tell her that she can be herself and still have a normal life. That she could be accepted as she is because deep down we are all the same. She groaned.

"I'm nothing like him," she threw her pillow onto the floor and walked to the corner of her room to grab her prized aluminum bat.

"MOM I'm GOING TO THE BATTING CAGES!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOUNG LADY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR!"

She opened the door and walked down the stairs to find her mom in the kitchen reading something on the computer. Her mom looked over and gushed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GO A BOYFRIEND!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think you can hide it from me young lady, I saw it all over the Internet. To think of all the guys you land you and THE PRINCE!"

"What?"

"Everyone knows about it, so don't tell me you're going to smack circles with a stick when you're actually sneaking away with your boy toy. Oh honey, I'm so proud."

Amelia stared at her mom and then looked at the computer screen. There was a picture of her sitting with Arthur talking about her drawings at lunch today. Who took those photo's? Insider says a witness heard Arthur announce Amelia as his girlfriend. It must have been that New Zealand girl. Yeah, Francis was dating her for a bit and she was friends with that other girl, from Seychelles. Yeah, Seychelles. If there was a bigger gossip than Francis it was that other girl. Amelia glared at the screen. What a terrible misunderstanding.

"Mom, he's not actually my-"

"You will invite him for dinner right?"

"No, mom. He isn't-"

"Yes you will or you're grounded!"

"Go ahead, ground me."

"Invite him for dinner or no for McDonalds."

She sulked and head to the batting cages. She was about a block down the street when she bumped into a man.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking- Arthur? What the hell are you doing here?"

Arthur was wide eyed at the sight of Amelia. Had she somehow managed to become even more beautiful in the few hours they had been apart? He shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his brain… for the most part. He formally bowed, he came all this way to apologize but now that she was here, standing all up in his face, he found himself breathless. He was actually nervous and Amelia noticed. All the same she held her ground, not to be tricked a second time.

"Amelia," he began, "I- I- Well, I came here to s-say… that is," stop stuttering idiot, "I WAS LOOKING AT MYSELF IN A PUDDLE AND I STARTED SINGING!? That was loud. Umm. That is to say… I'M VERY SORRY!"

Way to be eloquent dumb ass. He mentally smacked himself. He had given speeches before, why was this one so hard? Oh yeah, that's because he actually cared about who he was talking to and what he was saying for once. She only glared.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"No! I'm serious. And I would be honored if you would consider being my real girlfriend!"

Her glare only deepened, which made him sputter out, "Or at least be my friend! Because I really like you! I can act like myself around you! I can't do that around anyone else!"

Amelia's eyebrow twitched, she wasn't very good at scowling; especially not when she smiled most of the time, "I- I d-don't forgive you."

The truth is… Amelia is really easy to forgive people. But for Arthur she was holding her ground.

"Please, Amelia, I'll do anything you ask. I beg of you, let me be your friend again."

She put her hands up to her face, to hide her faltering anger, "No!"

"Amelia, as a prince it is very disgusting to beg a commoner- no! You're not a commoner! Actually you outclass most of my other friends… Please! Forgive me!"

It was quiet for a minute when suddenly Amelia toppled over and burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! ARTIE YOU'RE SO CRAZY! YOU- YOU ACTUALLY CALLED ME A COMMONER! HOW POMPOUS CAN YOU BE!?"

"… So you forgive me?"

"Sure, I'll forgive you. But I sure won't be your girl, much less your friend. You're still a liar and a two faced jerk. I'm sure you'll be along with some other girl soon enough anyway so let's just part ways now and forever hold our peace. Okay?"

"I don't want any other girls. I'll ditch all of them for you. I don't need anyone else. You're the one I like Amelia."

"Stop saying things you don't mean."

"But I do mean them! Every word Amelia! I like you!"

"I'm serious Arthur, stop."

"I'm serious too, please forgive me! I'll never make you sad again!"

"Who said I was sad!?"

He took her hands and very seriously said all he could think to say, "I'm not lying this time and I'll never lie to you again. I promise… Like… Sigh… Like Rapunzel… I never break my promises or whatever (I saw that movie once with the princess of Delgant)."

"Oh Arthur," she said almost in tears, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Yes well… As a royal I have to have a way with words," he said trying to cover up his previous attempts to apologize.

"I accept your apology Arthur."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

She laughed nervously; trying to hide her red face by looking down, "Let's try being friends first."

"Anything you want," he agreed all too happily.

"Anything?"

"What?"

She smirked up at him, "Anything I want? Well I've got an idea."

He took this the wrong way completely and leaned in for a kiss only to fall face first into a tree while Amelia struck a pose a few feet away, "LET'S WATCH DISNEY MOVIES! DON'T WORRY ARTHUR, WE'LL START WITH THE GENDER NEUTRAL ONES!"

_Meanwhile… A few feet away in a bush…_

"That was so sappy," groaned Matthew.

"He's going to watch Disney movies with her! It must be true love," grinned Kiki, writing it all down.

"They won't stay together…"

"What makes you say that?"

"If it isn't Arthur's obnoxious personality then it will be the spot light. Amelia won't be able to handle all the attention she'll get as the prince's girl."

"Yeah but aren't they staying friends?"

"Who's gonna believe them?"

Kiki looked to her jealous friend and then to the main love interests, "You're right."

**THERE! IT'S AN UPDATE! I'M SORRY ABOUT LAST TIME! YOU WON'T LOSE ME AGAIN!**


	4. So This Is Love

**Guys I've been in Disney Land for the past however many days. Let me tell you when life takes away your lemons and your happiness… go to Disney land. Everything becomes infinitely better… and then you leave and suddenly all you want to do is cry again…**

Amelia and Arthur have made up and that's great or whatever. So, per her mother's request, Amelia is inviting her friend, not boyfriend, over to suffer the full wrath that the Disney fandom can provide. He spent a good twenty minutes on his attire. He had it all planned out. They would sit on the couch, romantic music, maybe he'd put his arm around her, and then BOOTY! No wait. Amelia is a lady, a very loud and dorky antisocial one that does nothing but stuff her face and doodle on her homework, but a lady just the same. He would have to be suave, gentile, and above all… a prince!

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a heavy woman, must be the cleaning lady.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE!?"

"Ummm thanks? I'm here to see Amelia? An Amelia does live here right?"

"OH WHO CARES ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! HER HEAD IS FULL OF FAIRY TALES ANYWAY! WHY DON'T YOU AND I-"

"MOM YOU'RE SCARING MY FRIEND!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! NO ONE CAN BE JUST FRIENDS WITH A FACE LIKE THAT!"

"You're her mother," Arthur trembled in the background.

Amelia used her brute strength to push her mom out of the way, "Hey Artie! Everything's all set up so we can party! Oh! Artie! Party! It rhymes!"

Arthur was thoroughly enchanted, so much that he basically went into a fantasy.

"_Oh Arthur, they told me you'd be coming but they never told me that you were so handsome and charming."_

"_Why thank you~"_

"_Would you like to come in for some tea? The roses in the garden are in full bloom, I'd love you to see them."_

__"Arthur?"

"Oh! Uh yes Amelia?"

"You wanna like come in and shit?"

"Oh! Uh yeah," so much for fantasy diction.

She lead him into the house, it was… dark and smelled like fruit loops. It was actually kind of creepy? But there were windows all over the outside so like… what!? He followed her up the stairs and there was a door waiting for them. She opened it and it let out an echoes creaking sound. He was waiting for some crows to fly out or a spider to start talking to him. He cautiously walked in and saw a large screen all blue and blank.

"So yeah take a seat anywhere," she said startling him.

He nodded and obliged. There were so really nice freaking chairs in the dark room. His eyes adjusted and he noticed a table with a replica pixar lamp on the top. There were sheets of paper everywhere and crazy assorted pens. There were binders and how to draw books and other weird things he couldn't even name.

'Hey Amelia, what's that?"

"Oh, that's all my concept art material as well as a few story boards. It's my dream to be a head animator and storyteller for Disney."

"Is that why you spend all your time drawing?"

"Well of course, drawing is a very easy way to keep the imagination alive, that and spacing out in history class."

Arthur felt himself smile at this a little bit, "So I take it you're in here a lot?"

She smiled very dumbly as she put the dvd into the projector, "Totally, there's also a stocked fridge and cabinets in that room over there as well as a bathroom. I can go just over three weeks in here without leaving once!"

Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch. Okay, so she's not really dedicated… more like obsessed… to the point where she doesn't even leave her house. There was a knock on the door. Amelia's crazy mother had returned and she was carrying snacks. But more importantly she was wearing a very revealing red dress with a slit down the side and open back. She also had on a lot of makeup. She looked kind of like a drag queen.

"Hey kids, I just thought you could use some snacks."

"Mom, quit trying to seduce my friend. You aren't Mrs. Robinson."

"Why, I have no idea what you mean," she said giggling as if she were twenty.

Arthur turned as white as a ghost and Amelia slammed the door on her mother. She finished the set up and so the movie marathon began. Amelia sat next to Arthur, noticing his discomfort. Was it her? No, little did she know that it was the movie.

"You okay Artie?"

"What? Oh yeah," he said smiling at her.

She didn't press further as Peter Pan started to play. They went through several movies when after a while Arthur feels Amelia's head fall onto his shoulder. He gulps and stops breathing.

"Amelia?"

Then he realizes that she has fallen asleep. He watches as Sleeping Beauty is kissed and wakes up. And then he gets an idea. A wonderfully wicked idea.

"I will give that a try," he whispers half to himself.

And so he tries to turn his head only to find that the way she's sleeping on him he can't even move his neck. On top of that her head is surprisingly heavy. After squirming a few times he figures that the universe hates him and he gives up, patting her head.

"Sweet dreams sleeping beauty."

**Yeah! Update! I'm almost done with Gods! Yay! But… I have so many new ideas in my head now. Like there's one fic I wanna write about Prussia being like a god of the underground and Canada is like a dancer or some shit Prussia takes under his wing and then Prussia kidnaps the son of like a politician (baby Germany) and it's funny. IDK Like it's a story about friendship but like… the weird kind. XD**


	5. The Second Star to the Right

**The thing about writing for me is I have no will to do it and then when I finally sit down to start the next thing I know it's done. I can write in no time at all, it's easy… you know… as long as I find the will power to actually sit down.**

It was the weekend now, Amelia and Arthur were at the park. Amelia decided to kick him and then ended up wrestling and then laughing in the grass with Aemlia on top of him. She flopped onto her back by his side and they watched the clouds. She smiled when she saw one that looked like a house… IT'S JUST LIKE UP!? Then a thought seriously crossed her… what if Arthur was her Carl?

"If you weren't a prince… what would you be?"

"Your boyfriend," he responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gah! Remember to try and be my friend first," she inhaled and blushed.

"Just kidding," he said laughing at her face.

"Jeez… you gotta stop saying those things."

"I only say those things because…"

"Hmm?"

He turned on his side to look at her in the eyes and be romantic, "Because you're beautiful."

She lightly smacked his face, trying to laugh away her growing romantic feelings, "Oh shtawp!"

He took her hand mid air, "I'm serious."

Her heart stopped beating at that moment, "… so am I."

He was leaning in now and she was letting him. Woah shit! What if her breath smells!? What if she's a bad kisser!? He stopped when they got close and started laughing.

"You're the fairest of them all," he kept laughing like crazy at his joke.

Amelia completely forgot about what almost happened and smiled so proud of Arthur's Disney knowledge, "YOU'RE AWESOME!"

Then she crushed him with a hug.

"Not that this isn't fun but… we're gonna be late to the movie if you keep this up," groaned Matthew.

Matthew and Kiki were sharing a parasol (brought by Kiki because she isn't used to the sunlight, oh god it burns). All of them were cutting through the park to get to the movie. Amelia got up and pulled Arthur up with her super hero strength. They continued their cut through the park and found their way to the movies. It was there they spotted a certain French boy on a date with a nameless girl of nameless origin.

"Hey Francey Pants," Amelia called out.

Kiki grinned at the girl Francis was with, wiggling her eye brows at the girl, effectively creeping her, "Konichiwa."

Matthew nudged Kiki, even though it was funny she was making things really awkward. The moment was interrupted by the cold shoulder Francis was being given by the young prince. It was painful, the tension between them. No one even knew why Arthur got so annoyed by Francis? Not even Francis? They separated when Amelia's group went to get their tickets and Francis took his girl of the day on their date. The group begin the walk to their theatre when Amelia discreetly pulls Arthur to the side, Matthew and Kiki entering the movie not noticing the two stopping.

"Why are you so angry at Francis?"

Arthur was unimpressed by the question, but not annoyed, "Well if it wasn't because I'm English then it's because he's French."

"Well that doesn't make sense? That's racist bro."

He let out a quiet laugh, "Don't call me bro…"

_Arthur was walking through the halls of the theatre calling out to his dad. Where did he disappear? Arthur thought they were having a fun time together, and they had to get home soon. Tonight's dinner was curry, his favorite. He called out until he got lost and ventured back stage. He heard some laughing in a costume closet and opened the door. Arthur stood there, just a lad, shocked to see his father. In the man's arms was an extremely French woman actress._

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What play did you see?"

"… Peter Pan."

"Oh." She realized why he was so uncomfortable during movie night.

"Yeah, I know it's a little irrational to be so wary of Disney but when you're ten years olf and you find dear old dad getting it on with Tinker Bell… That's why I don't like Francis, he looks like the woman. That's also why I never got into Disney… I mean I don't hate it! I'd watch a thousand Disney movies if it meant being with you- I mean being your friend! Just… not Peter Pan okay?"

There was a moment where they were quiet and had a very serious stare off. Arthur was getting confused when suddenly she jumped him, flinging her arms around him and glomping the ever living senpai out of him.

"W-What are you," he couldn't even finish his sentence he was blushing so hard.

It was kind of awkward, being all huggy. But it was kind of nice? Okay, it was actually really nice, they fit well together. They slowly pulled apart and Arthur saw her eyes were weepy.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

The staring continued when suddenly Arthur was leaning in, omg they're gonna kiss, they're gonna kiss, they're gonna kiss, they're- they're not gonna kiss. Haha.

"… Are you a virgin," he whispered.

She flew away from him and smacked her face into a wall, "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

He walked over to her to help stop her nose bleed. And then it really clicked, he was interested in a virgin!? Like… a virgin virgin! This complicates everything! No it doesn't. Yes it does! Not that he was gonna really try anything with her, she's a Disney girl! You just don't do that stuff! Yeah, he'll be fine. He tried to calm down/ Then he looked back at her big eyes all swirly. She really is cute. He touched her shoulder to try and calm her down. She hugged him, so this should be okay right?

"You've had a boyfriend though, you kissed him and stuff?"

"No, you were the only thing close to a boy toy I've ever had."

"So no kiss?"

"Does it matter?"

What does she mean!? Yes it matters! That sort of thing should be everything to her! She's a Disney girl! He couldn't look at her. Her innocence was blinding! No, make that her social awkwardness was blinding.

"Arthur?"

"Y-Yes!?"

"You can't kiss me."

He suddenly found himself staring at her, "Why not!?"

"Because I might get poisoned or something, in which case I'll need you to wake me up."

Arthur stared at her, was this going where he thinks it's going? He looked away, so innocent! He felt like such a ho.

"Cuz you're my friend man. I'll need you to find my true love for me. Come on, Mattie's probably throwing a bitch fit for us making him wait."

She took his hand and dragged him to the movie. The whole time he could feel the glares of the invisible boy and the ogles of the otaku girl. Amelia paid him no mind but his mind was entirely focused on Amelia.

**Wow it's been a while since the update. This story is actually ending up a lot shorter than I thought it would be? I mean, we're moving through pretty quickly. Being a virgin isn't a big deal unless you aren't one. I'm a nun lol peace!**


	6. Almost There

**Hey Internet! Guess what? My mom thinks I'm evil because I spend more time on here than I do in the real world. Silly mom, you obviously don't leave the house that much. Hikikomori swag.**

Just another day at school really, Arthur sat in class watching the teacher teach whatever she was teaching. And then the bell went off for class change. A couple girls were talking to him, then a couple more joined in. He did his usual "better than everyone" thing when he saw Amelia down the hall talking to Kiki. He raised his hand to wave at her but a teacher started talking to the pair so they didn't see him. Arthur looked at the girls trying to talk with him. He's never had trouble with women before? From birth up until now he's been surrounded by admirers? Why does a shut in with super human strength interest him so much?

These girls… this whole scene… it isn't fun anymore.

_Once again a girl was confessing to him, nly she followed him home and left him locker notes and was generally annoying. Finally he agreed to meet her behind the school at lunch. "Just give me one reason why we can't be together!?" She called. He glared at her, "I an give you ten." "I only asked for one!" Arthur was planning to just give her one of the many reasons he didn't like her but then he noticed a nerdy girl hiding behind a wall watching them. Yes she was cute, but that wasn't enough to prompt him to continue on with "One reason?" He approached her and slung his arm around her, "Because this girl is my girlfriend."_

Why did he do that? He was back in class now, ignoring everything, including Francis. He sighed, thinking about how since he spoke with Amelia he'd tried to be nicer to the poor blonde. He continued to think about how he had been spending time with Amelia a lot lately. She was really pretty but her weird personality almost cancelled that out. Why did he take an interest in her? She was so complicated. She's a virgin, a shut in, a Disney princess lunatic, and kind of stupid.

"_Do you want to meet him?"_

"_You know him!? I went to his class earlier but couldn't see him over all the girls circling him."_

"_Do you want to date the prince guy?"_

_Just like all the other girls he was sure, "well I was thinking about how cool that would be and then I decided against it."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because," and then she smiled at him and suddenly she looked different to him, but her face was the same, what was this, "people should be recognized for who they are. We're more than what the social pyramid allows us to show. Not to say his prince status isn't really cool, I mean I'd settle for being able to draw him."_

Arthur smiled to himself in class, she's such a nerd and really is dumb but she has a good heart. He could definitely admire that. Wait… since when had he started liking a girl for her personality? Since when had he started liking a girl? Yeah he said he wanted to date her a bunch of times but that didn't mean anything. When did he start feeling like he could be himself around someone? Usually he doesn't like Disney but when she talks about it he could go on the topic for hours. He even went back and watched a couple of those movies late at night at his house. He didn't even mind that she wanted to just be his friend. Being friends with her gave him this weird feeling of extreme happiness.

He stood up at the realization, "OH MY GOD!?"

"A-Arthur," the teacher stuttered.

He looked at the students around him, they had no idea why he was standing up and yelling, he was like, "I got a text! It's an emergency!"

Then he ran out of the room and down the hall. He left everyone in the room like "what the hell just happened." He ran down the hall blushing like a lunatic.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! ARTIE YOU'RE SO CRAZY! YOU- YOU ACTUALLY CALLED ME A COMMONER! HOW POMPOUS CAN YOU BE!?"_

Stop it… stop it…

"_LET'S WATCH DISNEY MOVIES! DON'T WORY ARTHUR, WE'LL START WITH THE GENDER NEUTRAL ONES!"_

It was then Arthur realized he had actually mentally recorded every word she had ever said to him… of shit…

"_It's my dream to be a head animator and storyteller for Disney."_

The next thing Arthur knew he was standing outside of Amelia's classroom. He had to tell her how she made his heart want to burst in his chest and that whenever he saw her it was like she moved in slow motion and suddenly there was music playing. He wanted to not be sha la la la my oh my look like the boy to shy. He wanted to kiss the girl. He turned around and faced the wall, extending his hand, a montage of Disney kisses running through his head.

He pulled the fire alarm and made a run for it down the hall way. He hid around the corner and waited for Amelia to exit the classroom before "accidentally" bumping into her. She left the classroom and started walking, screaming to Kiki about how cool it would be if the school burned down. Arthur took a step foreword but bumped into an invisible force.

"Oh sorry Matthew."

"Dude, step off."

"I said I was sorry!"

He was missing his chance to bump into Amelia and then spill his guts out about how much he loved her. Oh crap… he loves her. Like love love. More than a friend!?

"Hi guys! Let's go watch the school burn down outside," Amelia smiled patting Matthew on the back.

Kiki held out her camera, "May we never return to this institution again."

Amelia smiled as her friends trailed behind her. Arthur stared at her, she was so magnificent. Man… he would date her so hard. Hallah. He took a deep breath as they exited the building.

"Amelia!"

"What's up Arthur?"

Suddenly he noticed Matthew was being held captive by Kiki who held her camera out to take a picture. She knew. Oh god she knew. He blushed like crazy and faced Amelia again. The next thing he knew he was down on one knee and screaming.

"AMELIA WILL YOU MARRY ME!?"

Amelia's eyes went wide like "WTF" and Arthur made a similar face. Did he really just go that far? He just wanted to tell her how he felt and… well this kinda is how he feels… but it's too soon for him to say that to her. Even he knew that.

Matthew screamed, "ARTHUR WHAT THE FUC-"

Kiki slammed her hand back over Matthew's mouth, "insult a man's ship, it be worse than insulting his mother."

He managed to remove her hand, "STOP TALKING IN MEMES!"

The next thing Arthur saw was Amelia twitching and turning to stone. And then he passed out, too much blood rushing to his head.


End file.
